The present invention relates to an assembly kit for assembling a toy vehicle. More particulary, the present invention relates to an assembly kit for assembling a toy vehicle which comprises at least two parts assemblable with one another by means of interengaging undercut formations.
Construction kits have been proposed in the art including two parts provided with an undercut groove and an undercut projection, respectively. Such kits may be used both for assembling immovable toy models and vehicle models. The thus connected parts of the structural blocks are secured against sliding relative to one another and have proved to be best for children who play with construction kits. The children insert the undercut projection into the undercut groove by passing the former through an open end of the latter and slidable moving the projection lengthwise of the groove. However, the technical experience of small children is sometimes insufficient to understand a process of passing the projections through the grooves, and therefore they have difficulties in assembling of the respective toys. For such children the connection which includes assembling a toy by pressing the parts thereof against one another and engaging the parts with one another with a snap action, is much easier to learn. Furthermore, structural elements of the known structural blocks essentially differ from each other in their functions so that both a lower part of the toy vehicle and an upper part thereof must be assembled of a considerable number of the structural elements. Moreover, a plurality of the different structural elements which form the structural block worsens the aesthetic features of the entire design of the toy assembled of such structural elements.